


matcha strawberry cravings

by sushishorts



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, except her, in case anyone polices me over this:, in which everyone knows sakura is pregnant, they are married BYEEEEEEEE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushishorts/pseuds/sushishorts
Summary: Syaoran was the first to notice.It was not an obvious change, but because itwashim, he noticed every single detail that shifted throughout the weeks.From the weird stuff in the pantry, to the late night cravings, of course he started hoping. Adding to that was the sudden feeling of spring; of growth, of freshly bloomed flowers. Of her, and something else.As expected, Sakura was oblivious to it all.





	matcha strawberry cravings

**Author's Note:**

> how do i explain this
> 
> you know how that trope where someone's pregnant but somehow they never notice but everyone else does? this is it. this is the fic. domestic fluff AHOY
> 
> also, everyone's too lazy to write for this ship, so you're stuck with my shitty fics. HA TAKE THAT! jokes on me matcha strawberry isn't actually that bad; i'm here for the aesthetics sweetie
> 
> also i named this doc "the future fic no one really wanted (but me)" bc it's true this is self-indulgent crap. 
> 
> once again, unbeta-ed, and im pretty sure i hate this bc i've been rereading this so much over the past week

\--

 

Sakura may be one of the strongest magicians in the world, but she was also one of the densest. An unlikely match, but when it comes to her own life, she was the most oblivious to all.

  
  


Syaoran was the first to notice.

It was not an obvious change, but because it _was_ him, he noticed every single detail that shifted throughout the weeks.

From the weird stuff in the pantry, to the late night cravings, of course he started hoping. Adding to that was the sudden feeling of spring; of growth, of freshly bloomed flowers. Of her, and something else.

As expected, Sakura was oblivious to it all.

He enjoyed it, as cruel as that may seem; she didn’t notice how sweeter every smile was, how much tender every touch was, and how excessively loving every embrace was. She welcomed him home in the same tune, and she looked lovely everytime she met him in the entryway. She was home, and now, she was more. Maybe. ( _Hopefully_ , he thought.)

  
  


It wasn’t a surprise when Touya asked to meet up with him.

They met in a cafe a few blocks from the Li household, and for a second, Syaoran thought Touya looked nervous. The man threw him off with the question, “Is everything alright?”

Syaoran blinked at him, while he was taking a seat across the older man’s. “You sensed it?” Syaoran asked. He knew Touya was powerful in his own right, but to what extent, he wasn’t sure. Until then, that is. Touya nodded, mostly curious then. “Ah, she’s going to be so mad when she finds out.”

“Wait, what--”

Touya froze mid-sentence, and Syaoran couldn’t help the relieved laugh he was keeping in. At least someone else knows, now. He expected nothing less from one of the powerful entities in Tomoeda.

“She’s…?”

The waited arrived to put down their drinks, and Touya noticed Syaoran had his drinks to-go, with an additional strawberry matcha concoction. It was his turn to laugh, then.

“Already? Oh, man. I need to lay off the kaijuu jokes for a while, huh.”

“Preferably,” Syaoran said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Yukito-san knew it by now. Keroberos has been cautious; he’s sensing a change, but he’s not sure what it is, exactly.”

“Yukito’s been… weird, lately, too.” Touya took a long sip at his Americano, and then sighed. “He’s been wanting to visit Sakura lately, but it’s taking him such a long time to think of a souvenir to bring. He says nothing feels right.”

“We’ll visit, instead.” Syaoran was standing up then, looking down at his watch, then towing along both drinks. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, but she’s…” She was alone at home, and he didn’t want her to be in any danger. To be fair, only a fool would break in their home, with all the wards and spells he put up once they bought it, but Sakura attracts magical beings, and that was a vulnerability he was not willing to ignore.

“Let’s pick this up at dinner? I’ll pass by the market first,” Touya waved him off with a grin. “I’ll try not to be obvious about it.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” Syaoran said. “It’s mostly Yukito-san.”

“Ah, that fool,” Touya mumbled with a smile. “He’s going to be so happy about this.”

  
  


When Yukito opened the door for the couple, his eyes widened in realization, and he stepped out to give Sakura the biggest hug.

“Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! You’re--” Yukito said with a cheery laugh. Touya stepped back and let him. Syaoran’s mostly worried that she might get sick afterwards.

“Y-Yukito-san…?!”

When he let her go, she looked extremely confused. Syaoran ushered her in with a knowing smile; Touya shared the same look, and Yukito was more than happy to supplement the silence with his colorful stories of his job as basketball coach in Tomoeda Elementary. A complete contrast to his counterpart, but equally loving, nonetheless.

They brought peach manjuus for dessert. Sakura barely noticed she ate almost half of it. The three never mentioned it.

  
  


As expected of her, Tomoyo noticed as soon as she saw her after her long trip in New York.

Her eyes looked glassy when she took her hands. Sakura asked what was wrong.

Tomoyo looked at Syaoran instead, and gave him a coy wink. Syaoran had a hard time fighting the smile that grew on his lips. She told Sakura, “Sakura-chan, you look absolutely blooming today. Would it be okay if I took a few pictures?”

Sakura looked at her funny. “Why are you asking? Is there something wrong?”

Tomoyo shook her head sideways. “It’s a special occasion, after all.” She turned to Syaoran. “Have you guys been eating well?”

That was wise. That way, she didn’t have to ask about Sakura directly. Syaoran nodded. “A little too much, I think. I need to balance it out with exercise, but y’know.” He barely left her side, ever since he found out. Exercise was mostly training in the morning, but he had little time to do that too; Sakura was an early riser, and he was anticipating the morning sickness.

Like they always do, the two ladies walked hand in hand to their favorite cafe near the shopping district. Syaoran lugged behind, carrying Sakura’s bag as always.

“How was New York?” Sakura asked. “I saw you in the news! That lucky Tomoeda Elementary student is now the face of Japan!”

“New York was fine; same old, same old,” Tomoyo replied, waving it off like it’s nothing. She was running a videography company, and they recently branched out there, so she very often flew there for business. That time, however, was for a contest. “Ah, that’s an old picture, actually.” She said. “Of you.”

Behind them, Syaoran looked at his wallpaper: the very same photo. It was a photo of a girl sitting in Penguin park at sunset in fall, caught just in time for when freshly fallen autumn leaves fell right into place. Sakura turned bright red.

“Oh no,” Tomoyo laughed. “I’ve made her blush.”

“Won’t be the first time,” Syaoran chided, and Sakura ran to him to hide her face on his shoulder. He brought his phone up for her to see. “I’ve made it my wallpaper, look.”

Sakura moaned in embarrassment. Tomoyo took pictures.

  
  


Waking up was a chore now, especially when his wife was extremely snuggly in the morning. Getting away from her embrace was an absolute sin; he felt extremely bad everytime he had to pry his arms away, especially when she looked so comfortable in her sleep.

Weekends were his favorite, because they didn’t have to go to work. She didn’t have to wake up for her cute kindergarten students, and he didn’t have to wake up to take care of his family’s antiques store, since someone else can handle it for him.

That Saturday morning was no different, and she had her lips pressed on his neck, softly scratching his nape with the tips of her fingers. He pulled her impossibly closer and kissed her cheek softly. She giggled sleepily.

“Good morning, my little wolf,” Sakura greeted with a yawn. “Slept well?”

“With you here? Always,” He answered. “How are you? You barely ate last night.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” she mumbled, keeping her face buried on his chest. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

He knew she was feeling bad; it was supposed to be date night, but they opted to stay indoors and watch a movie since she wasn’t feeling well. The summer heat was getting to her, and the constant change in temperature was enough to give her migraines. He made her late night pancakes, and she barely ate that, too. “Do you want breakfast? I can make a quick batch and--”

“No,” she answered immediately. “Let’s just… stay in bed? For a while?”

Oh, she was adorable. He perched up with one arm to kiss her deep, and licked his lips after. She looked impossibly beautiful, and she was all red for him.

“Tease,” she said, covering her face with her hands. He started kissing her hands after, trying to pry them away.

They spent the morning wrapped around each other’s arms, whispering sweet nothings and kissing each other everywhere.

  
  


Then, she started getting sick in the morning.

His stomach dropped as soon as he woke up to her throwing up everything she ate the night before. It was way too early in the morning; the only light open was the one from their bathroom. The door was slightly ajar, and he could only see her frame hunched over, heaving.

“Sakura?”

He opened the door. She flushed the toilet, perching herself up with the sink. “I’m fine, I think I ate something bad last night…”

He sighed. She was dense, but he wasn’t enjoying it anymore. “My love, don’t you think you’ve been getting sick too often?”

She opened the bathroom cabinet to get her toothbrush. She hummed noncommittally, the drowsiness still in her eyes. She obviously wasn’t paying too close attention, so he sighed and gave her a peck on the cheek.

“Come back to bed, okay?”

She nodded sleepily. Syaoran sighed.

He waited until she was done, then carried her back to bed. He kept stroking her stomach, and she thought nothing of it.

  
  


_“You’re going to see the doctor for that stomach flu, right?”_

Tomoyo was on the line as she cooked dinner, and Syaoran was situated on the dining area, doing some light reading while his wife went on with her usual routine. He would have cooked for them then, except she was having none of it, saying that she was completely fine, even with her continuous morning spells.

“I scheduled an appointment on Friday,” She answered as she stirred. “You’re as bad as my husband. He insisted we visit immediately.”

“You’ve been sick! I don’t know why you’re postponing this.” Syaoran rolled his eyes.

“The kids are doing a small play tomorrow, I absolutely cannot miss it! They’ve been working so hard!” She whined. Over the loudspeaker, Tomoyo laughed.

_“Li-kun, you lost over the kids. Won’t be the first time, I bet.”_

He gulped. He decided not to look up from his book.

  
  


When Sakura slept, Syaoran decided to have a talk with her guardians. Yukito came over as soon as Syaoran texted, and changed to his counterpart when they were all present.

“She’s been sick an awful lot lately,” Keroberos said, worried. “Is she okay?”

Yue looked cautious, almost like he was sensing out the place for the first time. “Did something change in the house? New wards? Spells?”

Syaoran shook his head. Yue was agitated, now.

“Something’s… here. You cannot possibly hide this from me,” Yue said, turning to Keroberos. “Do you know what this is?”

“Well, I was hoping this brat would tell us,” Keroberos said.

“I added a few more protective wards, yes,” Syaoran told them. “But for the other part, I’d like you both to figure out yourselves.”

Yue closed his eyes. Keroberos shifted to his original form, and did the same. For a moment, everything was silent. If Syaoran focused well enough, he could feel the tiny one’s presence, syncing themself to Sakura’s strong one. They were cloaking themself, somehow, and he couldn’t be any prouder.

“She--”

“Is she--”

“What did you feel?” Syaoran asked, genuinely curious.

“There’s… a small throb of magic in her, aside from hers. Faint, so faint, but… alive…” Yue gasped, breaking into a smile. “I don’t know why I’m so happy…” He frowned immediately after realizing; pouting, more or less. He looked like he just realized the gravity of the situation. “I can’t believe those two hid this from me. They would talk in hushed whispers, and I couldn’t understand what it all meant.”

Keroberos rested his chin on Syaoran’s lap. He still looked concerned. “I didn’t notice; is she doing okay?”

“It’s natural that you didn’t; the little one is learning fast,” Syaoran stroked the beast’s head. “Sakura’s fine. She doesn’t know yet, but she will, any day now.” He barely kept himself from making a worried expression. The moon guardian caught this, and he floated closer, patting his head. He felt like a kid, then.

“We trust you’ve been making everything comfortable for her,” Yue told him. “Thank you for taking care of our master.”

“Thank you for trusting me,” He said with a smile. They sat in silence, sensing out the small throb of magic that hid themself in Sakura’s belly. Ever so often, Keroberos would sigh happily, and look at his brother with the widest grin.

  
  


Of course, his mother knew. To be fair, she had seen this before in her dreams, but the fact that it happened was a whole new affair altogether. Her calls were often his dread, but this one? This one, he wanted to avoid altogether.

 _“Xiao Lang, you must bring her here this instant,”_ Yelan said over the call, her tone demanding. Her Cantonese was intimidating when she’s wanted it to be, except Syaoran knew her too well to know that she was only taunting him into agreeing with him. As expected of the matriarch of the Li Clan. _“She is in need of a protection charm!”_

He sighed; he needed to know if it was safe to travel first before anything else, and her appointment wasn’t until the next day. _“Mother, it’s not that easy--”_

_“If my grandchild has their magical power eaten away by some demon just because you can’t cast a proper protection charm in your home, I will disown you and make Sakura the rightful heir of the family.”_

Syaoran smiled. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s hearing this. _“Isn’t she already?”_

She cleared her throat. _“That’s beside the point, child.”_ He laughed. _“You know what? No. Hong Kong is polluted with bad magic; I’ll visit instead and check up on your store.”_

His sisters. _Shit._ _“Please don’t bring them along--”_

She ended the call, and Syaoran thought about just straight up telling Sakura already, just to escape the tragedy of his overexcited sisters.

  
  


As expected of fate, it just had a way of messing with him.

In an eventless Friday came a rush of orders from a buyer in the vicinity of Tokyo, and it took him all day to sort it all out, eventually missing Sakura’s appointment with the doctor. He insisted on coming with, except Sakura felt like she was being coddled, and he didn’t want her agitated in any way, so he immersed himself in work.

Until he realized it was 8 in the evening already, and he was way too late for dinner.

He felt like he was eleven again, rushing after her every time she caught a card. Or transformed a card. Or made a card. Oh, his wife was a handful, but damn, was he lucky to have met her.

“I’m home,” he called out once he opened the door. The entryway’s lights were closed, and there was a commotion in the dining room. When he entered, there was a whole feast prepared on the table, and Sakura was all dressed up. Maybe because of the doctor’s trip? She didn’t change? “Did I forget something?” She pulled up a chair for him, and he plopped down as instructed. “Please tell me it’s not your birthday. It’s barely spring, there’s no sakura on the ground. It’s too hot to be spring.”

“Silly, you didn’t,” Sakura assured him, kissing his cheek once. “It’s just dinner.”

“Just dinner? This is _not_ just dinner,” Syaoran said, reaching out for Sakura’s hand. “Are you finally leaving me for someone who deserves you?”

It sting a little bit, but it was true. No one really deserved her, not really.

Sakura frowned. “Syaoran, that is not funny.”

“I’m sorry,” he pulled her close and breathed in. Work was extremely stressful that day, and everything else just slipped through his mind. His brain to mouth filter wasn’t working anymore, and his brain spoke _volumes_. “How was the appointment?”

“Let’s talk about it now. Will you let me go?” Sakura asked, cupping his cheek. “I need to serve dinner.”

“Nonsense, we talk like this and you’ll never escape,” He grinned, but ultimately let her go. She did prepare a wonderful dinner; it’d be a shame to let it go to waste. “Fine,” he sighed.

“Dramatic little wolf,” She rolled her eyes.

Dinner went on swell; Sakura explained that everything was fine, the doctor said there wasn’t wrong with her, but did put her in lots of vitamins. Syaoran sifted through the information without much thought; it seems like his hunch might have been wrong, after all. Maybe Sakura did just have a stomach flu, and Syaoran hoped for nothing.

The day wasn’t really brightening up, at all.

“Syaoran, is everything okay?”

“Ah, I think I’m too tired for dessert,” Syaoran stood up from his seat and gave his wife a kiss on the forehead. “I’m sorry for what I said earlier; it’s been a rough day.”

“Hey,” Sakura looked concerned now. “What’s wrong?”

What if she wasn’t really… and he was feeling something else? What if she was in trouble, and he let it fester inside her all this time, just because he wanted her to be--

“No dessert, fine, but will you tell me what’s wrong?”

He was acting like a kid, too. He needed to calm down. It was stupid to get agitated over missing a doctor’s appointment. Damn oversized order that would fill his year’s quota.

He needed to ask outright, then. “Sakura, that’s all the doctor said?”

Sakura looked… scared. Like she was caught unaware that he’s asking. “Syaoran--”

“Are you pregnant?”

Sakura bit her lip. A long pause, before she answered back shakily, “Do you want me to be?”

He understood the caution, then. That maybe she thought it was unwanted, that Syaoran wasn’t ready for whatever was to come. He let out a relieved sigh.

“Of course I do. Sakura, I’ve known for weeks,” He said as an answer, asking her to stand up so he can embrace her properly. “Actually, everyone knew.”

“ _Everyone_? Even Yue-san?”

He laughed. “Even your moon guardian, yes. He was extremely happy about it, too.”

“But how…?”

Syaoran took her hand and walked them to the living room. The couch was way comfier than the dining chair, anyway. Cuddling was an ideal option, so he let Sakura ease into his arms with much relief. She buried her face in his chest and heaved the biggest sigh of relief she had been keeping the entire day. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let her sink into him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to keep you company,” Syaoran apologized. “It must have been scary.”

“I had Watanuki-kun distract you,” she mumbled.

“Watanuki… -kun?” Who?

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted this,” Sakura said honestly, feeling a little silly, then. “So before my heart breaks, I needed to prepare.”

“You thought I didn’t want…” He felt like a fool, then. “But, I’ve sensed it all this time.”

“Sensed what?” She looked up and rested her chin on his chest. He fixed the stray hair on her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“For starters, our child has magic, and they’re doing a great job cloaking themselves, if you barely noticed it,” He answered, and he swore he felt the magic inside her swell. She was finally realizing. “And you’ve been extra… everything. Lovely, beautiful, touchy…”

She giggled, and kissed his lips.

“And the morning sickness,” He added. “And the matcha-strawberry frappes!”

“But those are our colors!”

“My love, I was talking about the taste.”

“Oh! They’re lovely together!”

“Sakura,” He said, finally realizing the happiness he’s been keeping in for weeks. She was warm in his arms, and she cannot possibly get any more perfect. “We’re gonna have a child.”

“Do you honestly want this? This isn’t a bother?” Sakura asked. He could honestly get mad at her for this, but he understood the nerves. It was their first child, after all.

“You’re making me upset with the questions, my love,” Syaoran told her. “I’ve been… hoping. For months. Years, even. That you’d bear our child and we’d have an addition to the crazy family we have, since your guardians are technically your children.” Sakura laughed heartily at that. “I just didn’t know how to ask that from you. But now, you’re here, and they’re coming, and we…”

Sakura pressed her ear on his chest, and listened.

“I couldn’t have asked for anything more from you, but here you are, continuously surprising me everyday, and I couldn’t be happier,” Syaoran babbled on. “Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself to you, again.”

“Except, this isn’t a test,” Sakura told him with that kind smile of hers. What she said reminded him a lot of what his mother said in the past. “Syaoran, you’ve always had the tendency to feel inadequate when you’ve been nothing but perfect to me,” Her voice had always been soothing and soft, and hearing it after a long day of work made everything infinitely better. “I’m not asking you to do anything, my love. Just promise me to never leave my side throughout everything, and I will be the happiest wife of all.”

Syaoran could cry. “I swear, I will protect you,” He kissed her forehead ever so softly, adding, “My most precious person, and my most precious child.”

They stayed like that until Sakura’s even breathing lulled him to sleep. In his dreams, she was holding a small boy that looked so similar to him, and that was the first time he knew she was bearing their son.

  
  


There was a huge family gathering for the announcement, and no one even batted an eyelash when Sakura announced it. Only when Syaoran coughed did they react to it, and Sakura looked like she was about to cry when she turned to him and said, “They _did_ know!”

The hugs she got from everyone made her feel better though.

After the boisterous dinner, everyone settled into comfortable conversations of their own, and Sakura sat with his father to talk about it.

That was the first time she saw Fujitaka so speechless. “You’re growing way too fast, Sakura-san. Your mother would have known what to say at this exact moment.” Sakura gave him a teary smile. “Anytime you need me for anything, you’re welcome to visit. I do expect Syaoran-kun to be with you every step of the way, however,” He added sternly.

“Of course,” She nodded. “Has he ever failed you?”

It was Fujitaka’s turn to smile. “No, never.”

  
  


(Li Yelan refused to leave their home without redoing the protective barriers Syaoran made.

 _“This is a shameful execution of our power, Xiao Lang,”_ She exclaimed, peeling off every talisman she could see, breaking the barrier bit by bit. She casted a temporary one before she could proceed on redoing every one of Syaoran’s apparently failed attempts to protect his own wife, and at the opposite side of the room, he knew Touya was laughing. _“You are hereby disowned.”_

Syaoran could only sigh as she babbled on about redoing the home with peach wood, just to be sure.)

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> did u guys see that TRC reference? im still crying


End file.
